when she put my world upside down
by catoandkat4ever
Summary: what if there was no prophecy,what if percy grew up as an normal demigod,what if thalia never knew annabeth or luke, what if she and annabeth hate each other.Read the story if you wanna find out.PERLIA,i suck at summaires,my first fanfic,anna's evil.Percy's normal high scool life in demigod style.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

I am Percy Jackson and my life was perfect for a demigod, at least that's what I thought until SHE came. My dad is Poseidon, god of the seas and my mom is Sally Jackson she's a writer and lives with my stepfather and teacher Paul Blofish in an apartment in New York .I enjoyed my days at Camp Half-Blood the only safe place for demigods like me with my best friends Nico son of Hades and Grover a satyr and my beautiful girlfriend Annabeth daughter of Athena ,but behaves more like Aphrodite. She was the most beautiful girl for me, until SHE came. This is my story of how I met a girl with electric blue eyes and how it changed my life completely


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Percy POV

It was a normal day at Camp Half-Blood, the sun was shining, and the waters of the canoe lake were glittering. People were chatting, couples were kissing. I saw my friends Nico and Grover coming.

Hey,G-man I said

Hi Percy, where's Annabeth?

There she comes Nico said

She looked stunning, she was wearing a white and gold top with matching skirt which suited her blonde hair which was slightly curled.

Hi percykins she said and started kissing me

I saw Nico and Grover heading back to the arena and I started kissing back.

Annabeth's a great kisser.I heard the crowd encouraging us to keep it going on I obliged. Nothing could separate us, at least I thought so.

BAM!

The Impact sent HER, me and annabeth straight on the ground and there I saw HER for the first time. She had short shoulder length, kind of spiky black hair. She was wearing black ripped off jeans, with a black top which said death to Barbie and a black leather jacket. She looked like a complete punk/Goth girl only her eyes ruined the image they were electric blue, like they could give you a million volt shock .

Watch where you're going punk! I shouted while trying to get up and pull the embarrassed annabeth up

I'm sorry, next time I'll do a stupid flip over you and precious girlfriend's make out session

Good, who are you anyway ?

Thalia

I 'm Percy

I heard some sobbing noise I turned and saw it was annabeth.

How about you now un-glue your eyes from that Goth and stare at me again

I am right here u dumb blonde

For your kind information I am a daughter of Athena

Not likely, they must have made some mistake

Annabeth removed her dagger and thalia removed her sword. They were gonna attack each other, just then malcom from Athena cabin came to remind anna beth it was time for archery. She kissed me and said

Bye Percykins

Bye Anna

I turned to look at thalia but she was long gone and I saw Nico in her place

Hey man, you're a player

What are you talking about?i like annabeth and annabeth only

Are you sure? Cause you were at that new girl

The name's Thalia and no I wasn't staring at her

Anyway, let's go before we get late for our class


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTES PLS READ

**hey guys ,sorry for not updating i have the next chapter written but a need a OC to be thalia's bf(best friend) who will be nico's new girlfriend**

**name :**

**age (not less than 13) :**

**parent :**

**facial features (eyes colour,haircolour etc)**

**weapons :**

**background(optional):**

**I will try update soon **


	4. Chapter 4

**new chapter's here!**

* * *

Thalia POV

I always knew that I was different from others, but I didn't guess that I would be soooooo different that I would need to be protected from monsters that were hungry for my blood., So I was sent here at Camp Half-Blood where we were taught to fight monsters and defend ourselves , I really didn't need any training, I already had my weapons – my shield Aegis and my sword thunder, plus I had fought half my life with ancient monsters . I tried to pursue Chiron, who was the activities director at CHB, but he wouldn't listen, he told that my scent was very strong and now that I knew I was a demigod it would be stronger. I told him I had taken bath and borrowed a Gucci perfume from the Aphrodite cabin to remove the scent but he still didn't listen .So I was stuck here at CHB

It wasn't as bad as I had expected it to be, actually it was kind of cool. I had made friends with juniper greengrass who was a nymph and Diana graystul, daughter of Aphrodite.

Diane was pretty awesome for a daughter of Aphrodite ,she didn't care how she looked ( unless there was some very, very cute boy around) and was a good fighter too(not better than me, of course ). Juniper was like any other nymph ,she loved nature ,had elfish features and was very sweet .

My first day was going on normally , I was listening my favorite band green day ,when I bumped in to a stupid couple making out, the girl had blonde hair and grey eyes _typical cheerleader type._ The boy had windblown black hair and sea green eyes, I guessed that it was the famous Percy Jackson, slayer of medusa, retriever of the golden fleece and camp leader.

_After the fight_

"Gods! Is this the camp leader? "I asked Diane

"he's normally nice and "

"yeah ,shouting and being mean to new campers is very nice isn't it

"Anyway, today's capture the flag ,I think you will be in the red team with us"

"Which team will that percy fellow be in ? "I asked I seriously didn't want to be in his team

"He's the captain of the blue team "

"Good " I said I would like to show him that I could defeat him in a duel

BAM!

"What the f"

"Not you again"he said

"Why can't you watch where you're going?"

"It's my fault everytime isn't it?" he cried

"Yes" I retorted

Come ,let's go Nico,nico?

He was staring at Diane and she was staring at him, I stood up and pulled her in the other direction, Percy did the same with Nico.

Why where you staring at him?

He's just soooo cute and handsome and

Great, now my best friend likes my worst enemy's best friend ,what worse could happen? I was about to find out

I went to find juniper, since Diane had got all love sick and became very irritating,her every sentence started beginning with nico

I went in the woods and guess what I saw? My worst nightmare .Why do all the gods choose to mess with my life?

* * *

**What could be thalia's worst nightmare? !0 review's for the next chapter**


End file.
